


A Sneaking Suspicion Goes Unexpected

by LadyJester1212



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002)
Genre: 200x series, Bisexual Skeletor, Dubious Consent, F/M, Flirting, Gay Sex, Guilt, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, One-Shot, Stress, Stress Relief, Taunting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJester1212/pseuds/LadyJester1212
Summary: Duncan gets the week off from his job. He gets an image of Skeletor appearing in his thoughts when he’s about to go to sleep, which puts him under the impression Skeletor is up to something. He goes to visit Skeletor to see what he’s up to, but the visit ends up being something he didn’t  expect.Disclaimer: I own nothing.
Relationships: Evil-Lyn/Skeletor (He-Man), Skeletor/Man-at-Arms
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Sneaking Suspicion Goes Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y’all! Happy Holidays! ^^
> 
> I noticed that there weren’t any Skeletor x Duncan fanfics out there that I know of, so I wrote this. Yes, I like the pairing Skeletor x Duncan. As a matter of fact, RenkonNairu, SouthernPeach13, and those who knew me on Discord along with knowing that I like this pairing gave me the idea to write this fanfic (the props to giving me this idea goes to RenkonNairu).
> 
> The times in the 200x series when I saw the way Skeletor taunted Man-at-Arms, it made me automatically like the Skeletor x Duncan pairing.

Man-at-Arms was laying on his side in bed in his quarters, restless. It was evening, and the first day Randor gave him the week off. Man-at-Arms— Duncan— felt like the king’s orders were from out of nowhere, but refused to go on a week break, his loyalty to Randor overriding logic. Duncan had tried to convince the king of Eternia to change his mind, but Randor insisted while reassuring him that everything would be fine and that Duncan worked too hard. 

Of course, protecting the king, and keeping Prince Adam’s secret identity as He-man were a big responsibility, but Duncan was a determined man. As a matter of fact, he was so determined that working too hard made him feel responsible and felt like he was doing everything right, which is what he honored; in fact, he thinks his job of protecting the king— as well as following his orders— was a hobby, so much that it didn’t feel like a job to him.

Teela, who was in the same room as Randor and Duncan, agreed with Randor and convinced her father that he can trust her to take care of danger, as she is the captain of the guard. Orko is also around and can be trusted to “find” He-man, especially because he knows Adam is He-man.

Man-at-Arms sighed, now laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling, reflecting on his conversation between him, his daughter, and Randor earlier.

Duncan relaxed with his eyes closed, his mind drifted off. But then, the image of a skull face wearing a purple hood appeared in his mind— Skeletor! Duncan opened his eyes with a gasp then sat up and looked around the room, panting. When he saw nothing, he managed to catch his breath.

Man-at-Arms sighed, shaking his head, “Maybe Randor and Teela were right, I do work too hard.”

He lay back down, closing his eyes. A few moments later, an image of Skeletor appeared in his thoughts again, causing him to open his eyes.

At this, Duncan said in a voice of distaste, “That fiend is up to something, as always.”

With a look of determination, Duncan got up then put his armor on. Once he was dressed, he opened the door then started walking out through the hallway quietly, being careful not to wake those who were sleeping. Duncan headed towards the palace exit, feeling like it was going to take forever to get there. 

Finally, after what it felt like about 30 minutes, Duncan was finally at the exit.

Damn, the Palace of Eternia had big, long hallways.

Duncan opened the exit of the palace then walked out before closing the palace door quietly. He then looked around the area, checking to see if anybody was wandering outside the palace. Thankfully, there was no one around.

Once Duncan made sure the coast was clear, he got out his wind-raider then started heading for Snake Mountain.

It took an hour, but Duncan finally made it to Snake Mountain. Once he got there, he hid the wind-raider out of plain sight, so as to not let Skeletor nor the Evil Warriors know he was there. As soon as he made sure the wind-raider was hidden, he snuck towards the entrance to Snake Mountain, ignoring how fearsome Snake Mountain looked.

No, not fearsome, Snake Mountain was intimidating, which suited Skeletor.

Duncan was sneaking towards the entrance of Snake Mountain, looking around to make sure none of the Evil Warriors were outside.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something grabbed Duncan’s arms roughly, holding him back. Duncan tried to get out of the hold, but it was useless. He glanced behind him, seeing who was capturing him. Duncan was met by the evil smiling faces of Beastman and Trap-Jaw.

“I knew I smelled a rat!” Beastman grinned, showing his teeth.

“Let’s bring him to the boss.” Trap-Jaw laughed.

Without hesitation, Beastman and Trap-Jaw roughly dragged Duncan inside Snake Mountain.

Skeletor was sitting on his throne and drumming his fingers on the arm of the throne while holding his havoc staff in his hand, impatiently waiting for his moronic henchmen to bring his foe to him, assuming if everything is going according to plan, then he’ll have his victim brought near him soon enough. If any of his Evil Warriors finally learned what was good for them: it was to not fail Skeletor and to not waste his time.

The skull-face mage let out an exasperated sigh at the thought of his Evil Warriors. They had better follow the plan right and not fuck up like they almost always do!

Tired of waiting, Skeletor stood up and was about to walk down the stairs of his throne until he saw Beastman and Trap-Jaw come in and drag Duncan, who has his hands tied by cuffs behind his back— which Tri-Klops put on him. Skeletor sat back down. It was about damn time!

Beastman and Trap-Jaw pushed Man-at-Arms towards Skeletor’s throne, causing him to fall to his knees to the floor.

“It took you two long enough!” Skeletor shouted.

“W-we’re sorry b-,”

“You two, out of here!” Skeletor blasted Beastman and Trap-Jaw.

Beastman and Trap-Jaw let out a startled yelp before they made themselves scarce.

Skeletor then turned his attention towards the other man in front of him. “Ahh, Duncan,” Skeletor greeted as though nothing happened, and his voice filled with mock kindness. “How good it is to see you without He-man or Randor getting in the way.”

The skull-faced mage’s exaggerated nice tone made Duncan feel a little sick to his stomach. Ignoring the nausea, he rolled his eyes. “Just what are you up to, Skeletor?”

“Me?” Skeletor continued his fake friendly tone. “Nothing.” He stood up before he walked down the stairs of his throne. “I just wanted to see how you are.”

The closer Skeletor is and the clearer he can hear Skeletor’s voice, Duncan felt shivers down his spine, shuddering a bit as he looked away. God, if his wrists weren’t cuffed together, then he would get his hands on that annoying skull-faced bastard!

As Skeletor got closer to the other man in front of him, he examined Duncan. Then paused. Man-at-Arms was already sweating and he looked tense. Once he was close enough to Duncan—or rather too close for comfort for Duncan— he went back to examining Duncan.

Duncan felt himself growing more tense with Skeletor being so close to him, but at the same time, the closeness and warmth radiating from Skeletor’s body made him feel so...attracted?

No! Duncan brushed those thoughts out of his mind.

“You’re sweaty in that armor,” Skeletor mocked. “Don’t you know Snake Mountain is a hot place? Let’s get that off of you.” 

Skeletor raised his havoc staff, then made magic emit from it and surrounding Duncan. 

Duncan felt his armor disappear from the magic, and is now in a white tank-top and in sweatpants; his pajamas.

“There, all better?” The skull-faced mage taunted.

Duncan didn’t say anything, but still has his head turned away from Skeletor.

This annoyed Skeletor. The skull-faced mage then bent to Duncan’s level, grabbed the other man’s chin and turned his head to make Duncan look at him. “Look at me!” Skeletor snapped.

Duncan felt Skeletor’s warm hand on his chin. His brown eyes now staring into the black eye sockets of his enemy in place of the dark blue eyes when Skeletor used to be Keldor. The black eye sockets were not what put Duncan on edge, what put him on edge is that this nightmare he’s talking to used to be more humble; smug, but humble, reminding him of the times lost.

“Looking at you makes me sick,” Duncan said.

“That’s what keeps me going.” Skeletor sounded smug, taking his hand off Duncan's chin and now standing straight. 

“Keldor, just let me leave!” Duncan begged. “This isn’t you!”

“It’s Skeletor!” The skull-faced mage snapped, his eye sockets glowing red. “And you know it! Keldor’s gone!”

Duncan looked helpless, as Skeletor noticed. The skull-faced mage gained pleasure from it, but the pleasure wasn’t only sadism, it was also...lust.

Skeletor got calm as he examined the now helpless Duncan. No, not examining, more like admiring. The examination made Duncan feel more tense, but Duncan was keeping his gaze dead set on Skeletor, no matter how much it made him feel sick. But even though Skeletor doesn’t have a face, Duncan could have sworn he caught the vibe of admiration from him.

Duncan hated looking at Skeletor, but Skeletor was actually enjoying the other man’s hate. Oh how he loved taunting his victims. Yes, Skeletor loved taunting his victims, but with Duncan, the love for taunting him was more than typical.

“You seem tense,” Skeletor resumed his mocking, now placing a hand on Duncan’s cheek. “This is what happens when you get stressed.”

Duncan felt his face grow hot along with feeling himself grow hard down there; he enjoyed the dusk blue hand on his cheek. He felt like he wanted to let his face sink into the hand, but he resisted. Wait, he enjoyed Skeletor touching his face?

No! Oh god, this can’t be happening! Duncan isn’t supposed to enjoy the touch from his enemy! He, Man-at-Arms, a heroic warrior shouldn’t feel this way towards Skeletor, overlord of evil and the ruler of Snake Mountain!

Duncan felt guilt from enjoying the touch from his enemy and resisted leaning his face into Skeletor’s hand, but this humored Skeletor even more. Skeletor found it hot and desirable that Duncan was resisting.

Skeletor even felt Duncan’s face growing hot on his hand. “Oh, what’s this?” The mage taunted. “Duncan, you love when I touch you like this, don’t you?”

Duncan froze. “N-No!” The brunette denied, now blushing slightly. “I’m not even into men!”

“Oh really?” Skeletor taunted some more. “Let’s find out.” He took his hand off Duncan’s face then placed it on the front side of Duncan’s pants. He felt that Duncan was hard. This pleased Skeletor.

Duncan felt himself blush more. “Please stop!”

“You do love when I touch you like this,” Skeletor sounded smug.

“N-No, I—“ Duncan protested.

“Don’t lie,” Skeletor’s tone had a hint of amusement to it.

“But I—“

“Your determination is what turns me on,” Skeletor said seductively as he bent down to Duncan’s level, placing his hand on Duncan’s cheek before he brushed his teeth against Duncan’s lips.

Duncan’s face was now red as a tomato. Is this Skeletor’s way of kissing him? If it is, teeth against lips doesn’t feel like a comfortable way to kiss someone. 

Duncan turned his head away. At this, Skeletor turned Duncan’s head toward him, and Duncan was looking into his eye sockets again. “Don’t fight it!”

“B-But...I don’t like…” Duncan lied, his face growing red again.

If Skeletor had a face, he would smirk. “You do like it. Just accept that you do.” 

The skull-faced mage’s seductive tone calmed Duncan, which it shouldn’t, but it does. “Damn Skeletor!” The heroic warrior thought.

Skeletor placed his hand on Duncan’s cheek then brushed his teeth against Duncan’s lips, trying again. Now finding it hard to fight back, Duncan closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, kissing back.

Skeletor pulled away then whispered seductively in Duncan’s ear, “Let’s continue in my bedroom.”

Duncan’s eyes widened, blushing again. “No,” Duncan panicked. “I should have never done that. Besides, I need to get going—“

He was interrupted by a blue finger being placed on his lips. “Shhh…” Skeletor whispered soothingly. “Let’s just continue in my bedroom, and once we’re done, we don’t have to do it again if you end up not liking it.”

Duncan contemplated. As he was contemplating, the soothing words from Skeletor made him wonder if Keldor was still in him somewhere. Then, he sighed. “Okay,” He said, but gave the mage a glare. “But just this once.”

“Excellent.” Skeletor used magic from his havoc staff to get rid of the cuffs around Duncan’s wrists before he placed his staff by the throne before he picked Duncan up bridal style then carried him to his room.

Once Skeletor and Duncan reached Skeletor’s bedroom, the mage pushed the door closed using his foot then set Duncan down on the bed before he went over to his door then locked it.

Duncan was laying down on Skeletor’s bed, anxious but excited— though feeling guilty about the excitement.

Skeletor took off his cape then set it on the floor before he got on top of Duncan. The mage brushed his teeth against Duncan’s lips. Duncan kissed back, wrapping his arms around Skeletor’s shoulders. While “kissing” Duncan, Skeletor rubbed the front side of Duncan’s pants using his hand, making Duncan moan softly into the kiss.

The moan made Skeletor aroused as he quickened with rubbing Duncan down there. Duncan moved his hands, placing them on Skeletor’s purple chest armor before he took it, along with the hood and silver breastplate, off. Then, when Duncan pulled away, he noticed that Skeletor’s head was a floating skull, which spooked Duncan a little, but the brunette brushed the spooked emotion away.

As if reading his mind, Skeletor replied, “I must admit...I may not be the most pleasant to look at.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Duncan said, now taking off Skeletor’s battle-skirt while the mage took Duncan’s tank top off him.

As Duncan took in the sight, he realized he never noticed how muscular Skeletor is; with the six-pack and the sculpted chest, Duncan was beginning to see why Evil-Lyn would be into him. When Skeletor was Keldor, he had a handsome face, but now that Man-at-Arms was getting a better view of his enemy, he questioned himself of what he was missing. Unable to contain his arousal, Duncan quickly leaned in then kissed Skeletor’s left shoulder and the left side of his chest.

The mage had watched Duncan’s mouthwatering stare. “Love what you see?” Skeletor’s seductive tone had a hint of amusement to it..

“Oh yes…” Duncan whispered as he gave the mage’s chest and shoulder a nibble while his hand fondled Skeletor’s member— which was large and a dark shade of dusk blue— causing the mage to sigh in pleasure. “Looking at you just makes me want to…” Duncan sucked on Skeletor’s shoulder, as if finishing his sentence.

“I never realized how naughty you can be,” Skeletor whispered seductively as he sighed in pleasure.

Duncan said nothing as he now gives Skeletor’s shoulder love bites.Skeletor sighed loudly as he pulled Duncan close to him, placing his hands on the hem of the shorter man’s sweatpants then pulled them off, taking his boxers off him in the process. By the time that happened, Duncan was now biting the left side of Skeletor’s chest.

“Ahhh….” Skeletor let out in a voice of pained pleasure.

Duncan continued his biting for a moment before he moved on to the right side of Skeletor’s chest and shoulder then resumed giving the mage’s right shoulder and side of his chest love bites, trailing them back and forth.

Skeletor sighed heavily in pleasure. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Shut up,” Duncan said with a hint of seductiveness to his tone as he trailed kisses down Skeletor’s abdomen as his hand still rubs Skeletor’s member.

Skeletor watches, getting excited at Duncan’s head being near his member, which has hardened and letting out white liquid.

Once Duncan’s head is near Skeletor’s member, he admires how big Skeletor’s member is. Placing his hands on Skeletor’s thighs, he licks Skeletor between his legs.

Skeletor let out a moan as he grabs Duncan’s hair roughly. “Oh yes, just like that, damn it!” Skeletor cried out with pleasure.

Duncan licks Skeletor’s member before taking it into his mouth and sucking it, causing the mage to moan louder. For being so evil, Skeletor tasted so good. Duncan was licking and sucking it for a few moments before Skeletor grabbed his shoulders. “It’s my turn now!” Skeletor said seductively.

Duncan removes his mouth from Skeletor’s member then sits on the bed again. Skeletor pushed Duncan on his back on the bed before he leaned towards Duncan then started nibbling the right side of the shorter male’s neck.

Duncan let out a sigh in pleasure. Skeletor was just so good at this. The mage gave the heroic warrior love bites. While feeling pleasure, Duncan at the same time was uneasy; Skeletor had better not leave hickeys on his neck— that tends to be a hard place to hide hickeys.

Luckily, Skeletor decided to trail his love bites toward Duncan’s right shoulder. Duncan relaxed on the inside, relieved that his companion decided not to leave hickeys on his neck. Skeletor now left hickeys on Duncan’s shoulder, one of the easiest places to hide hickeys, especially since the armor Duncan typically wears would be able to cover them up.

Skeletor now trailed down to Duncan’s chest, this time the bites are lighter. Duncan understands that Skeletor doesn’t have lips to properly kiss him, so this will have to do.

Skeletor stopped biting by the time he reached Duncan’s member. Duncan’s member was big as well. 

“Just don’t bite too hard,” Duncan’s voice was weary.

“I’ll be careful,” Skeletor reassured before he grabbed Duncan’s member using his hand then proceeded to suck, being careful not to bite too hard.

Duncan let out a loud moan. “Keldor...I wish we did this...a long…time ago…” He said in-between moans.

This time, Skeletor didn’t protest against being called ‘Keldor’; either he agrees with Duncan and wish they did this a long time ago before the mage met Evil-Lyn and while Skeletor was still Keldor or else Skeletor was feeling too much euphoria to even care.

Skeletor kept sucking on Duncan’s member for a few moments before he sat up, bringing Duncan to sit up as well, and they’re both on their knees on the bed. The mage placed his hands on Duncan’s pelvis, bringing him closer. Once Duncan was close to Skeletor’s face, he kissed Skeletor’s teeth, placing his hands on Skeletor’s pelvis as well. Skeletor responded to the kiss by brushing his teeth against Duncan’s lips. As they were kissing, they rubbed their lower bodies against each other, their members touching each other’s, both men moaning in pleasure as they kept doing what they were doing.

They’ve been going at their “love”-making for a few hours until Duncan laid down on Skeletor’s bed, his member throbbing. Duncan slowly closed his eyes, falling asleep.

There was the smell of what the two men did just now filling the air.

Skeletor was still wide awake. He put his armor on before he unlocked his bedroom door then walked out. By the time he walked out, he let out a startled gasp as he noticed he walked out to Evil-Lyn standing by the wall opposite Skeletor's bedroom and pleasuring herself. Hearing the startled gasp, Evil-Lyn glanced at Skeletor, eyes widened as she removed her hand from between her legs. Gathering herself, Evil-Lyn smirked, “So, enjoyed yourself?”

Skeletor recovered. “Yes,” He said, gazing at her closely. “Looks like you did too. Were you listening to us the whole time?” The mage was too satisfied to get angry with the witch.

“Of course I did, Skeletor,” Evil-Lyn’s smirk didn’t leave her face. “It was my idea, remember? I had to listen to see if my plan worked.”

If Skeletor had a face, he would smile right now. “And your plan worked well.”

“You told me before that you felt this way towards Duncan for a long time, so I thought I should let you have it,” Evil-Lyn said. “Besides, I find two men making love hot to imagine.” She purred, going over to Skeletor before putting her right arm around his shoulders then placed her left hand on his chest. “While you and Man-at-Arms were love-making, did you forget about me?”

“Of course not, dear Evil-Lyn,” Skeletor said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Next time, I’ll do you.” He whispered to her seductively.

Evil-Lyn let out a giggle. “I’ll be waiting,” She whispered seductively back.

While having their arms around each other, Skeletor and Evil-Lyn walked away from the bedroom.

While in Skeletor’s bedroom, Duncan opened his eyes a little. As he processed what happened just now between him and Skeletor, Duncan felt guilt all over again thinking about what he just did. He just hopes that when he wakes up in the morning, he would be back at the palace on time before anybody realizes he is gone and goes off looking for him.

Duncan sighed, placing his hand to his face. “Oh Elders...what have I done?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I got. Feel free to give me constructive criticism.


End file.
